Talk:Battlerover
I can take a hint sigh...I thought you said there was some type of "spell check" thing on this wiki, so could you tell me how to use it so i dont drive you INSANE!?...that would be all and thank you.--Silverblade1 01:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Firefox has spellcheck built in, and one is addable to Opera. I'm not sure how to do as such in IE, as, uh, Linux here ;p. You can probably google free online ones too (as Googling about one existing inline on Wikia didn't get me much). Pointytilly 18:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Roadskipper The Battle Rover and Roadskipper were rivals, being on opposing factions. One of the fanbooks has a confrontation between two pilots using one and the other as a big plot point, and it was Rosa's ride of choice for a while. I should really add that. Also, the manga stuff...is that Zoid actually Battle Rover, or just something similar-looking? I can't remember where it shows up ;_;. If it IS Battle Rover, I can get a pic, but I need where in the story it shows, not volume number, 'cause the Japanese release has different volumes. Pointytilly 18:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, added. Still willing to fight the manga with a camera for the sake of moar pics once there's some sun around here, I should do the same with the battle story book thing... Pointytilly 21:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) its not my fult you know how hard it is to understand Japanese...and yes i own all 14 books for the CC manga and they said it was a Battlerover modifide for civilian use so that could explain the differance in look and Tilly, the transparent plates are bullet proof and they were also used for the Magatropos and Neptune as well....as soon as i made this page look like real article did you have to steal the show with "correct" info, it makes me said every time i have to read japanese and its wrong...wimper--Silverblade1 00:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) PS. in the battle story section it says "a student(or some thin) was killed in ambush" i think his name was LT. Tone...it appear in manga 13 thumb|100px thumb|100px :What I know is absorbed from dictionaries and Japanese language sites...this is my favorite for reading typed-up stuff (translate words in text = awesome, if you combine it with machine translators like Excite it makes it easier to skim but learn some words), and nihongoresources has a ton of stuff. I can find more links if you want? :-digs out books- My copy says Landrover (minor translation differences?), but it looks enough like a Battle Rover I agree they're related. How did I forget about that thing o_O? The students killed in the ambush weren't related to the manga, though. ANYWAY. How're these pictures? I hate trying to get anything out of comic books between the size, the bindings not laying flat, and the patterns...THE LENS DISTORTION IS COMING FOR YOU, VAN. Pointytilly 09:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) haha those are great!...i dont remember the students dying in the manga, akward--Silverblade1 12:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I mean that Franz' dead students had nothing to do with the manga, since it seems to be separate and is set a lot later than the battle story bits with him. (Modelverse Rosa Lauri has nothing to do with anime/manga Rosa other than sharing a first name, too, though now I'm really amused that manga Rosa had a Battlerover variant XD.) Pointytilly 15:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Templates um...yeah how do i add the info box template then how do i get it to work (well this is rather embbarassing... -_-)--Silverblade1 15:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Are you using the Rich Text editor? I use the Wikitext one (button in the upper right), that should let you copy-paste properly between pages without things exploding. Pointytilly 16:11, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ???, sure ok...almost there...one more...oops well that was a mistake, um yeah could you go to the roadskipper page and put a infobox there...it would cause problems if technologiclly disabled ppl tried..no really (this is even more embbarassing) >_<--Silverblade1 17:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I'll fork one and some other article stuff in in a bit. There is sunlight, so it is camera time! Pointytilly 17:31, October 21, 2009 (UTC) well thats good news...i might have destroyed the wiki and every ones computers(its posible)--Silverblade1 17:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :And done! I have a few more pics from that book to add to a few other Zoids, but my brain is going gluuurble. Pointytilly 19:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) um...whats the Battle story site ur getting info from, could u put a link plaese PS: check the Megatropos page i added somthin...BIG BOOM--Silverblade1 19:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :The actual old battle story book (from the core box reissues). I have a chunk of it typed up (and need to finish doing so), if you want the raw Japanese text? The contest thingy was in one of the old-school Zoids Graphics, which Armor Dreamland has typed up here. Pointytilly 20:19, October 21, 2009 (UTC) WOW! its got alot of info...so does it have the other volumes on that site--Silverblade1 20:30, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, all of 'em...and a couple other books (History of Zoids :D). None of the big Shogakukan collected battle story ones, though...and they conflict in some places with the Graphics stuff >_<. Most of it's not too different, though, other than a few characters only being in one version or the other. They mostly fixed that in the NJR, but a few of them vanished. Poor Rosa! Pointytilly 21:18, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and some of the stuff outside the archives pages (non-white backgrounds) has fan speculation and such, so only use the Archives-y bit (this page) for articles. Pointytilly 21:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) HAHA....thats an awesome page...and they said it IS posible for the Blade Liger to nagate the CPC (although it has to achive its max speed with Blades fliped forward and sheilds to max and its the only way to nagate it) so...you were kinda right but still--Silverblade1 22:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :If that was Arthur's, the shield still died...and then he did XD. But which bit/page was that? I hate it when I miss/can't find thiiings~ Pointytilly 09:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Attack Zoid-ish mini I totally forgot about this: the rerelease of those little attack/command/whatsit Zoids had a Battlerover and Gorem in it. Should those get mentioned in the models section? The Battlerover, at least, is 1/72ish and has a regular pilotman. I don't have the Gorem to check how close it gets D:. Pointytilly 14:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC)